DragonAdopters FAQ
Welcome to the DragonAdopters game FAQ. The FAQ will be updated as the DragonAdopters game progresses. Getting Started 'Where do I adopt my first dragon?' When you log into DragonAdopters, just search for a Dragon Adoption ''button in the left menu on top. 'Can I adopt all the dragons at the beginning of the game? No you cannot. You can adopt your second dragon when your first dragon is level 30 and your third dragon after both first and second are level 30 and so on. You will be prompted to adopt another dragon on your Dragonpage. '''How many dragons can I adopt? It's possible to adopt up to 7 dragons, but you can adopt even more dragons using Dragon Coins without the level 30 limitation. 'Do I choose my dragon's gender and element?' Yes you can choose these once your dragon egg hatches (level 5). 'How can I get silver and gold dragons?' When you have earned 20,000 rankpoints a new link at the menu will appear where you can buy special items to make your dragon silver or gold. 'Can I give my dragon a name?' You can give him/her a name immediately after hatching. 'When does my dragon hatch?' Your dragon will hatch on lvl 5 at which point you’ll be prompted to give your dragon a name. 'How many stages does the dragon have?' Each dragon has 6 stages: Egg, Hatchling, Child, Teenager, Adult and Ancient. 'What is the maximum dragon level?' Your dragon stops growing at level 110. Dragon Care 'Why is my dragon always asleep?' This is just the pixel art animation for that certain stage. The dragon ISN'T really sleeping. Once it gets to a new stage, the appearance will change. 'How do I feed my dragons?' You need to feed them at the Dragon Care ''tab. 'Where do I get dragon food? You can buy dragon food at the Buy Materials ''page. 'What happens if I don’t feed my dragon? Your dragon resource production will be reduced and eventually he/she will stop producing resources completely. 'Are there any penalties for over-visiting my dragon?' No there aren’t, but refreshing your Dragonpage all the time WILL NOT make the dragon grow faster. 'What happens if I don’t visit my dragons?' The dragons will eventually stop growing and become very lonely. 'What happens if others don’t visit my dragon?' The dragon will be happy you visit him/her, but still a bit lonely because others don’t visit. However, your visits are much more important to the dragon than other people's visits. Resource Managment 'What are these resources?' Aura, Fur, Scales are the resources in DragonAdopters. It is our version of currency, with them you create items, buy and sell them and get materials. 'What are Dragon Coins?' They're another form of ingame currency which you can purchase with 100,000 units of any resource per coin. You use these coins to get special features. 'What resources does the dragon produce?' Each dragon produces two resources: Primary Resource - Aura and Secondary Resource - Dragon Scales, Reptile Scales or Dragon Fur, which depends on the dragon species. 'What resources does the dragon egg produce?' All dragon eggs produce White Aura. 'Does the production of resources by each dragon get stacked on the resource bar?' If you have more dragons than one, your total resource production is stacked on the resource bar on top. Items 'Can a dragon wear a colored item that's not the dragon's element color?' Yes, your dragon can wear any colored item no matter which element the dragon has. 'Do I get a special bonus if I equipped my dragon with 6 same colored items?' No you won’t get a special bonus to resource production. 'Do the item bonuses stack?' e.g. wearing a ring with a 1% aura increase and necklace with 2% resource increase, equal a 3% increase in aura production? Yes, item bonuses can stack except for certain special effects which have limiters. 'What are the odds of getting a special item?' The odds aren’t impossible, but it is generally hard to get special items. 'How can I delete items?' Deleting items is not possible. You can try to sell it at the Item Market or sell it to the Factory. 'When can I get Unique Items?' When you have more than 20,000 rankpoints, a tab Buy Unique Items ''will appear in your Dragonpage main menu on the left. 'What are these Unique Items? These are Dragon Powders that have the ability to change your dragon's element. '''Can I trade Unique Items on the Item Market or sell it to Factory? No you cannot. They are for your use only. 'How should I price my items on the marketplace?' You can consult the Factory and see how much your item sells for and check other peoples prices and make yours competitive. Dragonpage 'What are the Status Messages on my dragon?' These messages display the dragon happiness and how hungry he/she is. The first paragraph is for guest page visits, second how much you visit your dragon and third dragon feeding. 'How does the dragon grow?' Care for your dragons and keep visiting them. Dragon growth is displayed by a Level Up meter with percentage. The dragon doesn't grow linear, the function for dragon growth is exponential. That means at first he/she will grow faster and then later it will slow down. 'Is it possible that my dragon dies?' No. Dragons can't die in DragonAdopters game. 'How to select my dragon?' You need to click on your dragons name on the top bar. 'Does posting just the image of the egg/dragon affect the level or do people have to visit the page?' Only the actual pageviews count in helping the growth of your dragon. 'Is there a limit to the number of pageviews you can get in a day?' There isn't a limit of the actual pageviews you can receive, but there is a cap (limit) on how many pageviews affect your dragon per 24 hours. 'Do page visits affect all my dragons at once?' No, page visits affect the currently selected dragon. If they’re visiting your Dragonpage directly, then the first dragon will be affected by the pageviews. Miscellaneous 'What is this Item Checklist?' The Item Checklist is a collection of all the items you currently have and previously had in your entire gameplay. 'Do I get anything for completeing my Item Checklist?' Yes, you get a golden achievement star on your ingame profile and it's visible to everyone who visits your Dragonpage. 'How long do users stay in the Last Visitors tab?' Depending on new visitors it's 48-72 hours. 'Does my pageview count affect the Ranking?' No, mostly dragon growth affects the Ranking in the game. 'Why are there different Ranklists?' Every 3 months a new Ranklist is generated and all users that registered in that period go to that Ranklist. This way newbies have a chance of being on top of that particular Ranklist. You can always view the total Ranking by clicking All Players. 'What is the dragon lottery and where can I find it?' To win resources you have to visit dragons of other users where you can play the dragon lottery. 'Is there a way to get rid of my dragon?' You have the option to release your dragon once in Adult stage (level 40). Just go to Dragon Overview and select the dragon you want to release into the wild. ---- Frequently Asked Questions v3.1 ''written by '''Draconis'